


[Podfic of] Overreactions

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Or: Five Times Padmé Amidala Was Perfectly Safe And Didn't Need To Be Protected, And One Time Her Double's Paranoia Was Entirely Justified.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overreactions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775645) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 



Length: 1:45:16  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Overreactions.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Overreactions.m4b)


End file.
